


A little louder, say my name

by MFGLHY



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood, Contracts, Demon Choi Jongho, Demon Jung Wooyoung, Demon Kim Hongjoong, Demon Song Mingi, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overthinking, Rating May Change, Regret, Self-Hatred, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Nothing, Warnings May Change, Witch Choi San, Witch Jeong Yunho, Witch Kang Yeosang, Witch Park Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFGLHY/pseuds/MFGLHY
Summary: It wasn't like he wanted this to be happened to him, but what he can do?A demon?Is that why he's like this?Because he's a demon?He let his emotion overwhelm him, he shows a wry smile on his lips.he's probably the most emotional demon that they know.*Complete!
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San & Kim Hongjoong, Choi San & Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho & Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung & Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	1. Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is probably the first ATEEZ fic that I wrote chaptered.  
> please do enjoy!  
> And if you get easily triggered by the mention of suicide, please do leave now.
> 
> *EDIT  
> I changed the story from before.  
> and the comments from before probably wouldn't make any sense.

He isn’t suicidal, he’s not.

He’s just a little bit different from anyone else, he never had anyone to guide him. he’s living all by himself. Lonely is the perfect word to describe his life.

The villager sometimes did disrupt his peaceful life, it was quite cruel for them. He didn’t know why they’re even bother to do that, he didn’t even know most of them. Except for San, he’s such sweetheart to him. he loves his company even though, sometimes his parents would forbid him to visit him.

He didn’t know the reason, but he can get the gist of it. he heard a whisper of gossip, here and there. They said since he was living in the village, there are many kinds of diseases coming to the village. He shook his head as he heard that, it was incredulous. _How can he be the cause of the diseases coming here?_

But it didn’t just stop there, sometimes the children from the village would throw rocks at him. he didn’t understand, what did he do to them?

He’s minding his own life, but it’s not working. As long he was here, they would throw rocks and hurl hurtful words to him. even though, he did nothing to them. It was absurd, but he can live with it.

There are few moments that he wants to end his life, he really wants to.

++++++

Hongjoong let out a deep breath he was holding on, his body shuddered at the cold wind. It was a remote place, there wouldn’t be anybody to watch on him.

“Should I?”

He muttered to himself, as he looked down to the edge of the cliff. The road was quite steep, there wouldn’t be anybody would climb up here. If they didn’t have any death wish like him. he braced for himself to jump, he was thinking the positive outcome from this.

He probably wouldn’t be alone anymore, he would meet his parents, he wanted to know them. He wanted to be free from all the hurtful words. He let out a shaky breath, he tried to muster his courage to take the decision that he couldn’t take back anymore.

Hongjoong already braced himself, his legs already preparing himself to jump. But before he can do so, there’s voice in his head to tell him to not do it. He let out his tears, as he can’t bring himself to jump to end his miserable life.

“W—why? Why can’t I do it?! it should be easy to do this!”

He screamed as he let out a shaky breath, his entire body feels numb from the cold wind. He clenched his fists as he crouched down, letting out a pained scream. He can’t believe it, _why he can’t do this?_

He let himself flopped down on the ground, letting a grunt as his body meet with the hard ground. He let his hand cover his face from the bright sun. he takes a deep breath, trying to stabilize his breath. He wondered, _what’s wrong in his life?_

He let out a shudder, as tears trailing down to his cheeks. His hands covering his entire face, letting out sobs from his mouth. He never feels this confused before, it feels like something is wrong with him, he tried to figure out what’s wrong with him.

But he never finds out what’s wrong with him, he feels conflicted by all the sayings around the village. Their hate to him is like a bottomless pit, every time he approached one of the villagers, they would spit on him, not hearing him out first.

It’s like he was talking to a wall, they wouldn’t even respond to his greeting. It feels like he was an invincible person, there’s no one that cared about him.

++++

It’s been a week since his last attempt to end his life, it wasn’t a good memory for him. it was the lowest point in his life. It’s hard to even get himself up from his bed, if not for San. He wouldn’t even know where he would be right now.

“Hyung!”

Smile was creeping to his lips, as he heard San’s voice. It comforts him, that there is someone that still cares about him.

“Ah, Sanie! Come here sit down!”

Hongjoong gestured at the empty chair beside him, San immediately hastened his pace, opened his arms and wrapped Hongjoong’s in his arms. He let out a chuckle at San’s warm gesture, he appreciates the gesture. It comforts him a lot, it was quite a rare gesture that was never given to him.

“Hyung! I miss you so much!”

He let out a chuckle at this, then he gently ruffled San’s hair.

“Ah, really? Didn’t we meet yesterday?”

San pouted at this, and let out a protest, “But Hyung, it’s not enough! We only spending time together only for an hour.”

His lips are forming a wide smile, he liked San a lot. It was lie if he told himself that he didn’t like San’s company. But unfortunately, San’s parents are adamant to not let San meet him. he knew San sneaked out to meet him. it was risky, but he loved it when he spends time with San.

“I know,” his hand stopped for a second, “But San, it’s dangerous for you to be here. You can get sick, and this place is not the best place for you.” He tried to reason with San.

But when he looked into San’s eyes, he gets this determined look from him. Hongjoong once again ruffled his hair gently, chuckling as San protest against his touch.

San looked at Hongjoong with a glint in his eyes, he saw this and tried to stay away from San. He already knew the outcome from his glint in his eyes. As he had his guard down, San immediately smothered him with his hugs and kisses.

“AH! SAN! stop it! it tickles!”

He let out a loud laugh as San’s hands tickled him on his side. His body was covered by goosebumps as San left wet kisses on his face and his neck. San doing his best to smothering Hongjoong with his affection. Smile was forming on San’s lips as Hongjoong let out a high-pitched squeal, he let out a laugh as he stopped his hugs and kisses.

“Well? It’s enough for you not thinking about gloomy things, right?”

He asked as Hongjoong stood up; as he fell down from his seat when San attacked him with his affection. He let out a tired sigh, then he smiled at San.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s enough, you don’t need to do that anymore.”

“Hyung, come on! Just say it, you love me, right?”

“Mmm, I love you.”

San’s lips turned into a thin line, not satisfied by the answer Hongjoong gave to him. he shakes his head, to pat his now dusty pants. Then goes to the chair that was beside Hongjoong, sitting down. Looking at the direction Hongjoong were staring.

“Hyung, what are you staring at?”

“Huh?”

He was snapped back to the reality at San’s question. He turned his head to San’s direction, he can see the curiosity behind the glint that was in his eyes. Hongjoong didn’t even know himself, he didn’t know what he was staring at. It’s hard to explain it to San.

“What I’m staring at? I don’t even know, San.”

San turned his head down, feeling a little bit dejected by Hongjoong’s words. He wrapped his arms around San’s shoulder in attempt to calm him down.

“I don’t know San, I’m not like you, I live here alone, probably until I died.” He stopped his words, he can even hear that his own words were quite depressing. It sounds like he was complaining to San. He shakes his head, trying to clear out the depressing thought that was clouding his mind.

“Hyung, it’s not true, you have me! you’ll not be alone!”

San tried to assure him, Hongjoong let a small smile creeping into his lips at San’s reassuring words. He tightened his arms around San’s body, closing the gap between their bodies. He buried his face into San’s neck crook.

He lifted his face to meet San’s determined eyes.

“Hyung, I know you’re lonely. Actually, I’m here today because, I have someone to introduce to you.”

Hongjoong tilted his head, he was wondering, Who would he introduce to someone like him?

“Oh, come on Hyung, don’t put that expression, I already can hear your own depreciating thoughts.”

He put up an offended expression, as San said that. He did not have depreciating thoughts alright, he’s just worried to meet a friend of San, he was afraid that he would outcast him like the other villager.

San put up a hand on Hongjoong’s shoulder, trying to assure him. he stood up from his seat, going to the direction where he came from. Hongjoong can hear some whisper near the trees over there, he tried to pick up the words from San’s conversation with his friend.

Hongjoong already fidgeting on his seat, feeling his heart beating heavily, he was nervous. It was probably the first time he would meet another person beside San and his parents. His legs were shaking nervously, he waited patiently as San would bring out his friend.

“Hyung!”

He lifted his head, his eyes were widening as he tried to search for San’s friend. But he was met by an awkward smile from San. He dropped his shoulder, feeling bad that even San’s friend wouldn’t greet him or meet him properly. At the worried stare San shoot at him, he gives him a stiff smile.

San slowly walked toward Hongjoong, wrapping Hongjoong with his arms.

“I’m sorry, Hyung. Maybe tomorrow? They can’t meet you now.”

Hongjoong shakes his head, “No, it’s fine. It’s alright, after all, who would like to meet me?” he said bitterly with a stiff smile on his lips.

San stay silent at the statement Hongjoong did, not wanting to say anything about it. It was a correct assumption, he knew there wouldn’t be anyone that would like to meet Hongjoong beside him.

“It’s not like that,” he tries to refute Hongjoong’s statement, “He’s just a little bit busy right now. he said that he can meet you tomorrow.” He tries to comfort Hongjoong.

“It’s okay, I wouldn’t mind, I didn’t have anything to do tomorrow.”

San smile widely at Hongjoong’s words, he nodded. Tightening the hug, he gave to Hongjoong, leaving a wet kiss on his cheek. Hongjoong jokingly try to distance himself from San, wanting to avoid the kisses.

“Oh, stop it!”

San laughed at his words, then immediately smothered him with the wet kisses.


	2. Demon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, everything make sense to him.  
> It's the reason everything happened to him.

The day already pass by, he let himself sat down outside in front of his little house. he didn’t have anything to do, he still has enough necessity for few weeks. It’s not like he was using it lavishly, he lives outside the village adequately.

He didn’t want to bother the village, he already had enough of their stares and hurtful words. he still can’t understand why they are acting like this to him. he didn’t even remember anything from his childhood, it stays blank in his memories.

“Hello?”

Hongjoong immediately snapped back to reality, lifting his head. not expecting anyone to be in front of his house, but then he remembered San’s words yesterday.

“A—ah, yes?”

He tried to be polite to this stranger, it was a rare occasion to meet another person that wouldn’t hate him unreasonably. He put his kindest smile at the man.

“You are Hongjoong, right?”

“Yes, that’s me.”

“I’m Seonghwa. You probably already heard something about me, I’m San’s friend.”

Hongjoong blinked his eyes rapidly, as Seonghwa extended his hand for Hongjoong to shake. Hesitantly, he shakes his hand slowly.

“Oh, you’re San’s friend…”

Seonghwa slowly smiled at Hongjoong, “Um, yeah, that’s me. Can I sit down beside you?”

“Sure, sit here.”

Not minding the company, he let his mind wondering. Still thinking deeply about the matter, he faced every day. He didn’t like the fact that San is not beside him today, if he was beside him today, it can make his mind occupied for a moment.

He’s not even sure that Seonghwa is a nice person, from the outside; sure, he’s nice. But he didn’t like the feeling there are something eerie about the man. He took a glance to the man beside him, he pursed his lips.

From the appearance alone, there are something mystic about the man. His dark hair, making his face looking cold. Different from his own appearance, his blue hair making his own face looking childish. He didn’t know why even the villager would try to bother him, even when he was looking this harmless.

He can figure out that Seonghwa probably would be cast out by the villager too.

“Um, Seonghwa, why are you willing to meet me?”

He tried to make a light-hearted conversation, but it seems like his own curiosity got ahead of him. making the tension between both of them even tense than before, he can saw the way Seonghwa’s lips turned into a thin line. It seems like he was asking too far.

“It seems like I was pushing it too far, you don’t need to answer it.”

Seonghwa shakes his head, “No, no, it’s fine. It would be normal for you to be asking that.” His lips immediately curled into a gentle smile. His expression changes, from the look of it, he can guess that Seonghwa was thinking about something.

Hongjoong tilted his head at Seonghwa, almost flinched back when Seonghwa flashed him his smile. It was rare for him to get that kind of smile, most of the time, he would be flashed by the villagers’ sinister smile. It was quite scary if he thinks about it, wherever he goes there would be some eyes glancing at him. he knew, the eyes were watching him without any kind motivation to him. it was more likely to be lustful gaze that was indicated to him.

“Alright then, actually I was curious about you.”

He was taken aback by Seonghwa’s confession, he blinked his eyes rapidly. Trying to make sure that it wasn’t just his imagination that he hears that from Seonghwa’s mouth. He shakes his head lightly at Seonghwa’s words.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Don’t you ever wonder why the villager are like that to you?”

He let out a nervous laugh, “Um, yeah I do, why? Do you know the reason?”

Seonghwa smiled gently at Hongjoong, putting his hand on top of Hongjoong’s. he wrapped his hand around Hongjoong’s, his smile slowly turned into a sad smile. Like he was pained to tell Hongjoong about the matter.

“I know, actually…”

He mumbled with a sad smile, as the hold over Hongjoong’s hand tightened. His eyes darkened for a moment, Hongjoong almost thought Seonghwa would turn into shadow as his expression darkened instantly.

“What is it?”

He almost can’t hear his own voice, his voice just barely above whisper. He can feel his heart knocking his chest, it was almost painful. His body goes rigid, he almost stopped Seonghwa from telling him. he can’t bear to hear it, even if he wished every day to know the reason.

“You’re a familiar…”

He squinted his eyes at Seonghwa, he can’t understand what the word meaning to him. it’s not a familiar word, he didn’t even ever hear about it. it never across his mind, as it was the first time, he hears this term. But Seonghwa was letting out a breath of relief, as he told this to him.

“What does that even mean?”

“It means that you are a demon, Hongjoong.”

Hongjoong snapped his head toward the voice, he knew this voice. As he was already familiar by this voice for the last few years. Just as he expected, it was San.

He was walking leisurely towards him, but there isn’t any hint of the usual smile he had. It was cold and, San looked really ice-cold. He never sees him like this, and it terrifies him.

“San? Why are you here? And what do you mean I’m a demon?”

He furrowed his eyebrows, he can’t comprehend what he tried to convey to him. he stays seated on his chair, not moving an inch, even though he was nervous and terrified by what San and Seonghwa mean by their words; he can’t make himself move from his spot.

“It’s the truth. You are a demon, I just discovered it a few weeks ago.”

San come closer to him, standing near him. holding his hand gently, but then he let out a gasp as San pricked his finger. He didn’t even notice when San was pulling a needle from his pocket, he didn’t know why, but when he was close to San and Seonghwa, he wouldn’t notice anything at all.

“You can see it yourself,”

“Who—what is that?!”

Hongjoong backed away even further in his seat, not wanting to see more of the horrifying sight. He almost pushed the crystal ball San was holding on, luckily Seonghwa were holding his other hand.

“Don’t do that.”

Seonghwa grasp Hongjoong’s hand before he can push away the crystal ball, his eyes were pooling with tears. He pulled his hands from San’s and Seonghwa’s grasp, he pushed both of them away. He immediately shuts himself in his house, slamming the door loudly. Making Seonghwa and San wincing at the loud sound.

Hongjoong slumped down with his back leaning to the door, he pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around himself. Tears were streaming down his face, his sight become blurry by the tears. It seems like his worst nightmare come true, it practically come true in front of his eyes.

He didn’t want to acknowledge it, but it seems like it was a futile attempt, if he tried to evade his destiny. It would come back immediately to him, he was shackled by this. he let out a depreciating laugh. It was laughable, he already hears about himself about being a demon.

He let out a chuckle, “A demon? Right, a demon…” Hongjoong dragged his hand to his face, covering his face. The tears didn’t stop, it was continuing to drip down his face.

“Hyung,”

He ignores the call, he didn’t want to face his only friend. He can’t believe that his friend would say that he’s a demon, it was too far-fetched. His heart already broke to pieces when he heard that word come out from his mouth.

“Hyung, please open the door.”

“No. I can’t do that.”

He stubbornly closed the door tightly with his body, he didn’t want to take chances that San could open the door forcefully. But if he was a good friend, he would know that he shouldn’t cross the line right now. Hongjoong hoped San picked the latter choice, he knew San wouldn’t be reckless.

He can hear sigh from outside, probably San.

“Alright, Hyung, I’ll come tomorrow.”

“What?! San, you know how dangerous it would be for him to be alone now, you can’t just leave him here.”

Hongjoong was relieved that San didn’t force him, but he knows from Seonghwa’s tone. He can tell that he was upset by San’s choice, he didn’t understand why it would be dangerous for him. after all, he’s been here for few years and there’s nothing bad happened to him.

“No, Hyung. Just trust him, he wouldn’t be hurt nor hurt anyone. After all, I already know him for a long time.”

He figured that San probably gave Seonghwa his trademark smile, then walked away from his house. he hoped that Seonghwa already gone, he didn’t want to meet anyone right now. but as he peeked through his window, he saw Seonghwa still sitting on the chair on his terrace.

Hongjoong shrugged at the sight of Seonghwa, he had the feeling Seonghwa would stay there until tomorrow. He shakes his head, _that wouldn’t be possible._ He would probably stay there for a while and leave any moment now.

He let his eyes lingering for a while on Seonghwa’s back, he can feel his heartbeat skipping a beat. Well, if he’s human, but he isn’t. he doesn’t know why, but his eyes were glued onto Seonghwa. He had this desire, his hands were itching to do something.

Suddenly his mind imagined that he let his hand go through Seonghwa’s body, it was so vivid that he almost can’t tell the difference between his imagination and reality. He can feel Seonghwa’s blood on his hands, his ears can hear Seonghwa’s blood dripping onto the ground, his nose can smell the scent of blood lingering in the air.

But the most important thing is, he can imagine the pained expression Seonghwa had, but his face expression didn’t contain any malice towards him, he gives him the saddest smile without any warning he suddenly coughed up blood from his mouth.

With a gasp, he was snapped back to reality. He brought his hand to his mouth to hold off the sudden feeling of wanting to throw up. Everything feels weird, his senses were like becoming sharper than usual, he can hear someone breathing near his house.

Hongjoong peeked through his window, not expecting Seonghwa to stay outside his house. he thought that he was home already. His mind immediately brought up back the vivid imagination of Seonghwa dying, he immediately brings up his hand near his mouth. He can’t believe that he just imagined San’s friend dying with his own hands.

He let out a cough, it was loud enough for Seonghwa to pay attention to him. his legs suddenly weakening, he let himself hit the floor. he can hear Seonghwa’s steps near the door, he can hear his heartbeat quite loud as Seonghwa stood in front of his door.

“Hongjoong? Are you okay?”

He can sense a hint of worry in Seonghwa’s voice, it was weird. He never heard this kind of tone from anyone for exception from San, it was the first time for him. he tried to stand up, but it seems like his legs wouldn’t cooperate with him.

His legs feel numb suddenly, he can’t stand up, he sat up with his back leaning on the wall.

“I—I’m okay, you don’t need to worry about me.”

“Are you sure? I can help you.”

Hongjoong was tempted to accept the offer, but he shakes his head. he can’t let Seonghwa come in, it seems like it would be dangerous for him. the image of Seonghwa dying with his hands still lingering in his mind. But, before he can anything further, Seonghwa opened the door already.

Seonghwa let out a gasp, as he saw Hongjoong slumped down near the window. He immediately helped Hongjoong stood up and put him on the bed.

“Hongjoong, what happened?”

He put on a grimace on his lips, not expecting Seonghwa to barge into his house.


	3. Outburst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How that’s not a bad thing?”
> 
> He asked with a raspy voice, with his hand suddenly grasped Seonghwa’s arm tightly. He squeezed his arms until Seonghwa let out a wince from the hold, he can guess that he probably let a bruise formed on Seonghwa’s arm.
> 
> “Tell me! How that’s not a bad thing?! you didn’t even experience anything like I did!”
> 
> Hongjoong shouted at Seonghwa, still holding his arm, yanking Seonghwa closer to him.
> 
> “Tell me, did you even had the thought to try end your own life like I did? Or did the villager always ignore you or throwing stone at you like they did to me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!  
> It's an update! I didn't proofread any of these chapters.  
>  _So_ , there would be quite many mistakes...  
> Anyway, enjoy!

He can’t understand this, why would Seonghwa cared about him this much? It’s not like he knows him for a long time. He literally just met him today, he didn’t even know anything about him. he was feeling restless now, every fiber of his being is screaming at him.

“Hongjoong?”

He snapped back to reality, his gaze was met by Seonghwa’s worried eyes. He immediately avoids Seonghwa’s eyes, didn’t want to see that brown orbs of his. He had the feeling that he would come undone and tell everything if he let his eyes lingering too long on that eyes of his.

Seonghwa let out a sigh, he ruffles his own hair, probably from the look on his face, Hongjoong can tell that he was puzzled by his action. but then, Seonghwa sat down near him on the bed.

“Hongjoong, please tell me, what’s wrong?”

“…”

“You know staying silent wouldn’t help at all.”

“…”

“Hongjoong, I know you’re shocked to find out that you are a demon. But, it’s not a bad thing.”

He let his head bowed down, not finding the courage to see into Seonghwa’s eyes directly. His head still full of the thought that he’s a demon. It’s probably the source of his problem for a long time no, he was the problem itself. All the villagers’ gossip is right, he’s probably the source of the disease that was lingering on the village.

“How that’s not a bad thing?”

He asked with a raspy voice, with his hand suddenly grasped Seonghwa’s arm tightly. He squeezed his arms until Seonghwa let out a wince from the hold, he can guess that he probably let a bruise formed on Seonghwa’s arm.

“Tell me! How that’s not a bad thing?! you didn’t even experience anything like I did!”

Hongjoong shouted at Seonghwa, still holding his arm, yanking Seonghwa closer to him.

“Tell me, did you even had the thought to try end your own life like I did? Or did the villager always ignore you or throwing stone at you like they did to me?”

At this Hongjoong’s voice cracked in the end, and tears started to pool on his eyes, he blinked his eyes rapidly, making the tears trickled down to his cheeks. He shakes his head, then let his eyes stare directly to Seonghwa.

“Did they?”

“…”

He let out a snort, as Seonghwa didn’t answer his question. He let go of Seonghwa’s arm, then turned around to facing the wall.

“Hongjoong, is that why you are living here?”

“…”

“Hongjoong, why didn’t you live with San?”

He stays silent at Seonghwa’s question, closing his eyes tightly. Trying to even his breath, he was tired of this. he didn’t want to hear Seonghwa’s interrogative question, he wants to make him shut up.

As he thought of this, suddenly his surrounding become deadly quiet. It was eerily quiet, he can’t even hear Seonghwa’s heartbeat anymore. at this he turned around his body, he found Seonghwa froze in front of his bed not moving an inch. He can see that even his chest isn’t heaving up and down.

Hongjoong immediately sat down, panic was filling his entire body, he didn’t know why Seonghwa is like this. He instinctively touched Seonghwa’s hand near his bed, slowly he can hear Seonghwa’s heart beating once again and his chest heaving up and down erratically.

“Hongjoong…”

As the words out from Seonghwa’s mouth, he immediately slumped forward into Hongjoong’s body.

He let Seonghwa slumped towards him, holding him. he was confused by Seonghwa’s sudden movement, did he just made Seonghwa almost _die_? His hands were trembling as he holds Seonghwa’s body close to him, he let his head lean into Seonghwa’s chest, hearing the steady thump from Seonghwa’s heart.

Hongjoong relaxed as he heard the steady heartbeat, he looked at the Seonghwa’s sleeping form, holding him close and lay him down on his bed. He stood up and drag a chair close to his bed, sitting on the chair, holding Seonghwa’s clammy hands.

“I’m sorry…”

He whispered as he holds Seonghwa’s hands and put it on his forehead. His lips wobbled, almost overwhelmed by the urge to cry once more. He shakes his head, pushing the urge faraway. He didn’t want to cry all the time.

Hongjoong lay down his head on Seonghwa’s chest, feeling his chest heaving up and down, hearing the steady heartbeat. Slowly he let his eyes close, as the steady heartbeat lulled him to sleep. Without realizing it, he fell asleep with his head laid on top of Seonghwa’s chest.

+++

“—Joong,”

“Hongjoong, wake up.”

He let out a groan, as he hears someone calling his name. he let his head laid on the warm surface, closing his eyes even more tight. Slapping away the hands that were trying wake him up.

“Hnng, let me sleep…”

He mumbled, as he laid on the warm surface. Slowly he felt the warmth from something caressing his face, he opened his eyes slightly, squinting as the light shone through.

“Hmm…”

“Hongjoong, wake up.”

As he slowly come back to the living world, he recognizes the voice. He lifted his head up, trying to blink his eyes rapidly, as his sight still blurry, he can’t see the face in front of him.

“Seonghwa?”

The figure hummed, as he gently ran his fingers through Hongjoong’s hair.

“You already woke up, I thought, _I—I killed you_.”

Hongjoong’s lips trembled as he let his thoughts out through his lips. His hands were shaking as he tried to reach out to Seonghwa’s face, but he immediately pulled back his hands, afraid that he would do something dangerous to Seonghwa.

“It’s alright, you can touch me, I trust you.”

He was taken aback by Seonghwa’s words, he furrowed his eyebrows, he can’t believe what Seonghwa just said to him. _How can he immediately trust him? when a few hours ago he almost killed him?_

“How?”

“Huh?”

“How can you trust me this easily? Why aren’t you afraid of me?”

Seonghwa tilted his head at Hongjoong’s words, “Should I be afraid of you?” he widened his eyes at Hongjoong, like he can’t understand what Hongjoong just said to him.

He clicked his tongue at Seonghwa, “I literally almost killed you, _Seonghwa_!”

“So?”

Hongjoong let out a frustrated scream, he was tempted to pull out his hair right now. his eyebrows twitched at Seonghwa’s single word, he let out a sigh, feeling defeated by Seonghwa.

He stood up from his seat, deciding to leave the house for a moment. He can feel his heart thumping against his chest. He let his hands ran through his blue hair, he opened his mouth to let out a sigh spill from his tired mind.

Hongjoong sat down on one of the rocks near the trees, as he was sure that he was quite far from his own house. he didn’t want to meet anyone now, it still burdened his mind. His mind cannot comprehend that he was actually a demon, _a familiar._

He let out a scoff, he still didn’t believe any of it. but it would explain everything that happened to him, he knew. A familiar is partnering with a witch, he can guess that San probably is a witch and Seonghwa probably is one too.

“Hongjoong!”

He immediately hides at the sound of San’s voice calling him out, he didn’t want to meet him. San knew yet, he hides the matter from him. it hurts him to know that his one and only friend didn’t even trust himself. He let a bitter smile etched on his lips, was he that _untrustworthy_?

Hongjoong let his legs brought him to an unknown place, he walks and keep walking until his heart says that it was okay to stop.

+++

As his heart tells him that it was okay to stop, he immediately stops walking and looked around his surroundings. He was mesmerized by the view of his surrounding, it feels like it was an illusion made by his own imagination.

But he can hear the sounds from the waterfall, he also can feel the water around his hands as he dipped his hands to the water. Without realizing it his lips curled into a smile, he feels unusually happy on this place.

He almost decided on the spot to live here, but he changed his mind immediately as he saw a small house near the waterfall, he hides up on the trees, hoping they wouldn’t saw him.

“Jongho, did you hear some footsteps around here?”

He saw someone with a red-hair coming out from the house following the blonde that was speaking, he can figure out that red-hair person is probably the Jongho he was calling.

“I did hear some footsteps, Yeo. But, suddenly it disappears.”

The blonde frowned at the information, “Hm? So, there would be probably somebody near here…”

Suddenly Jongho vanished from his sight, Hongjoong panicked, he hoped that they wouldn’t find him. it wouldn’t be good if he was found out now, he was sure that the pair was a witch and his familiar. He can tell from their conversation, there’s no way that they are ordinary person.

He can’t even hear Jongho’s heartbeat, he only hears a single heartbeat, and he was sure that it was the witch’s heartbeat. He shut his mouth, letting his breath cease to exist. He was surprised by his own capability, it’s hard not to be surprised.

“Yeo, I don’t think there are any people here.”

Jongho approached to Yeosang with a frown on his face, Hongjoong stays quiet through out their conversation picking up words here and there.

“Are you sure?”

“Hmm, I’m sure, we should just leave this place and search for the new presented demon elsewhere.”

At the word of presented demon his ears perked up, he was curious now, how can they know something about him? are they San’s and Seonghwa’s acquaintances? It wouldn’t be weird if they knew each other. After all what the odds of witches and their familiars gathering around here?

“Jongho, I think we need to approach the familiar carefully,”

The red haired familiar rolled his eyes at Yeosang, like he already knew about it.

“Seriously? Did you think I don’t know about it? I was beside you the entire time, when you talked with Wooyoung.”

Jongho shakes his head at Yeosang, then pulled Yeosang’s arms and vanished on the spot.

Hongjoong looked at the spot where both of them were on and they were disappearing on their spot. He blinked his eyes rapidly at the sight, not expecting to saw them teleporting away. He shrugged his shoulder then jumped down from the trees he was sitting on.

“It was a weird sight…”

He muttered as he walked away from the place, in fear of some people finding him. it wouldn’t be good for him to be found out by any of those witches. He shuddered at the thought, he wouldn’t trust any of them for now.


	4. Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung rolled his eyes at San’s dramatic words, “No, it can’t be, if it was the case, we would be already stumbled upon him anytime now.”
> 
> “Why are you taking this lightly?! I’m serious, Woo.”
> 
> Wooyoung waved his hand at San nonchalantly, with a deadpan expression.
> 
> “Yeah, you’re serious and I’m San.”
> 
> “Woo!”
> 
> “San! Come on! Use your head for a moment! He’s already been out there without any human contact for a long time!” he paused for a moment, “And he never came in contact with any witch, Just think about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **HEY!**  
>  Thanks for reading this! I really appreciate all of the kudos!  
> I still don't know where I'd take this story, but I hoped it still piqued your interest to continue reading!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~  
> I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.

His body physically didn’t get tired but mentally, he was tired. His mouth let out a tired sigh, his eyes blinking slowly. he walked slowly, searching a place to rest his tired mind. His thought still full of Seonghwa and San.

He let his hand ran through his hair harshly, making his hair fall out from his single brush from his hair. He didn’t even wince in pain when he saw his hair fall out, he didn’t feel anything. It didn’t make his heart feeling better, nor his disappointment and anger go away.

It just makes him acknowledge the fact he isn’t human anymore, was he ever a human though, he let his lips curled into a bitter smile at his own thought.

Did it feels hurt to acknowledge the truth? _Yes_

Did he ever think back to the moment he almost succeeds ending his life? _Yes, he did_

Even if he thought to go back in time, it wouldn’t happen. He didn’t have the power to rewind the time, he only has power for killing people and making them miserable. He didn’t even need the crystal ball that San have, he can figure it out by himself.

After all, how can Seonghwa suddenly stays frozen not breathing if it wasn’t for his power?

He let his legs rest for a while, before he deciding to walk again. He let his head rested on the tree he was leaning on, he closed his eyes for a moment. Letting the night wind fanning to his face, once again he let out a sigh.

He draped his right hand on his eyes, wishing that something like this didn’t happen to him.

Hongjoong scoffed at his own hopeful wish, he was too naïve, and it wouldn’t come to reality. It would be remaining as a wish. He didn’t have any opportunity to be this naïve anymore, he can’t afford to be naïve. He never had the chance to be innocent, all his life he was ostracized by the villagers and even their little children.

Even though sometimes, there are someone that would be kind enough to him. he still remembers the said person, he hoped that they still lived in the village. He wanted to thank them.

With this in his mind, even though he hesitated for a while to go. He tried to steel himself, bracing himself to meet the person. he remembers that they had a child, he tried to remember the name of the child. It seems like it was slowly erased from his mind.

“I should stay for the night…”

He muttered as he looked up to the night sky, the moon already high up in the sky. his body shudder from the cold wind, he clasped his hands together for some body heat. It’s not like he would die from the cold wind, he wouldn’t die that easily.

He closes his eyes in attempt to sleep, but sleep didn’t come to him easily. Even though, he tried to sleep, it seems like his whole body didn’t want him to rest. He then decided to walk to the village, he knew the risk, but it seems like it wouldn’t even matter to him anymore.

“It seems like I wouldn’t have any sleep for tonight…”

He mumbled as he stood up from the ground, his gaze immediately goes to the moon that was on the sky. it was a beautiful sight for tonight, unfortunately, it wouldn’t stay beautiful for the rest of the night.

Hongjoong’s instinct goes overdrive when he heard scream from faraway, he immediately ran toward the direction of the sound. it was night, but his sight still as clear as when it was daytime. He pursed his lips, when he found the source of the sound.

He almost let out a gasp when he saw the scenery, his nose immediately smells the scent of blood lingering on the air. He was tempted to jump into the scene that was playing in front of his eyes. But he hesitated as he smells some familiar scents around here.

Just as he predicted, someone appeared on the scene.

“Wooyoung, can you tell whose scent is this?”

It was San, he was wearing his usual clothes, but he can see his tired expression latched on his face. He almost feels guilty as he was the whole reason he was that tired.

Hongjoong shakes his head lightly, he can let the thought got to his head. it’s not entirely his fault, it was San’s fault as well. As his sight goes back to the scenery, he saw a lilac-haired person approached the poodle of blood and the corpse.

He narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better look.

“Sanie! I don’t think I recognize this scent. It was someone else’s scent.”

Wooyoung shouted as he ran towards San. He can’t tell from here whether San’s expression changes to something to relief or fear. He hoped it was the former, if it was fear, maybe there are something more dangerous than he know.

“That’s good then…”

He almost missed San’s words because of the rustling sound, he tried to get closer without alerting both of them. Unfortunately, he was causing some noise from his side. Making San turned his head immediately to the noise, gesturing at Wooyoung to investigate the sound that was coming from the bushes.

He prayed that Wooyoung wouldn’t go near him, he can feel sweats trickling down his back. His hands go clammy at the thought San found him like this.

Hongjoong didn’t even understand anymore why he was hiding from them. it seems like this presenting thing make his mind and feelings goes overwhelmed, it’s not only his physical attribute that goes under changes.

He can see Wooyoung’s face quite near, he thanked that familiar didn’t had quite sharp sense of smell when it came to another fellow of familiar. He ceased his breath when Wooyoung came quite near to his hiding spot.

“San, there’s nothing here!”

Shouted Wooyoung as he waved his hand to San, he immediately ran back to San’s side. Hongjoong can see a frown forming on San’s face. He almost jumped out from the bushes to comfort San, but he shakes his head at the thought.

“Should we call it a night? We already search for him for a whole day San!”

“But, he can be near here… I can sense him quite near.”

Wooyoung let out a sigh at San’s stubborn self, he draped himself around San while whined at him.

“San!”

“Wooyoung, you see the corpse there? it can be the result of Hongjoong’s action.”

Hongjoong was taken aback by San’s words, he can’t believe what he just said about him. He may be a demon, but it didn’t mean he was completed overwhelmed by his entire instinct. He let out a quiet scoff at San.

Wooyoung rolled his eyes at San’s dramatic words, “No, it can’t be, if it was the case, we would be already stumbled upon him anytime now.”

“Why are you taking this lightly?! I’m serious, Woo.”

Wooyoung waved his hand at San nonchalantly, with a deadpan expression.

“Yeah, you’re serious and I’m San.”

“Woo!”

“San! Come on! Use your head for a moment! He’s already been out there without any human contact for a long time!” he paused for a moment, “And he never came in contact with any witch, Just think about it.”

Hongjoong heard all the words, but he can’t conclude anything, he didn’t understand a single thing from Wooyoung’s words. but, it seems like San get the gist of it. As he saw San’s expression lightened in a second as the realization sink in.

“Ah, you’re right Woo. It seems like I didn’t need to worry quite much.”

Hongjoong tilted his head at San’s words, he waited for a simple explanation. But it seems like, any moment now they would disappear. He can see from the stance they were taking, probably they would teleport themselves.

As they disappear from his sight, he immediately looked from afar the corpse, he can see the person was actually mauled by a bear. From the wound he can guess that was the cause of the person death.

Hongjoong only looked at corpse in sympathy, then he walked away from the place toward his destination. The village where the kind person resides in, he hoped they still alive. If not, well he hoped that their child is kind enough to him as well.

Without even realizing it, the sun already up in the sky. he didn’t even feel tired from all the walks or from the lack of sleep, his eyes still opened wide without any hint of blinking rapidly as a hint from his body to take a sleep.

Even then he didn’t go breathless like he usually did when he walked for a long distance. His body feels so light, it was different. But his mind immediately goes to the thought he wasn’t a human anymore or he isn’t a human from the first place.

It’s a dreadful thing to be happened to him.

_But, what can he do about it?_


	5. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Actually, I’m here to ask about your parents, are they okay?”
> 
> Yunho let a bitter smile appeared on his lips the moment Hongjoong mentioned his parents, Yunho shakes his head lightly. Hongjoong put up a confused expression, did he said the wrong thing to be said?
> 
> “My parents? They died a few years ago,”
> 
> “I’m sorry.”
> 
> “No, no, it’s fine, I’m glad actually, they weren’t quite accepting as they saw their only son was a witch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> It's me again! another update coming through!  
> Actually, I'm a little bit hesitant to update this...  
> I'm quite busy with exam for the rest of the week...  
> Anyway, I still enjoyed writing this, I can't wait to see where I would take this story.
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes, it's not beta'ed after all.

Smile were etched on his lips when he saw the village from afar. He never feels this much excitement since he met San a long time ago.

He let out a curse as realization dawned on him, he can’t just enter the village carelessly. His blue hair is already known everywhere, if he put just one step inside, he would immediately be thrown out from the village.

He hoped that his hair color could be changed for a while, but it wouldn’t happened, except it did happened the moment he look at his reflection on the river. He let out a gasp and widened his eyes, not expecting this to be happened at all.

It was an astonishing process, slowly from his scalp to the tip of his hair turning into gray colored. He let a satisfied smile etched on his face, as he looked into his reflection. He hoped it would last for a long time. His chest almost burst from all of the giddy feelings he feels at the moment.

He let out a breath of relief, smile plastered on his face as he stepped into the village. There isn’t a single person that recognize him, except for a tall person across him. he almost didn’t sense the presence of the person across him.

But his fiery red hair nor his tall height make it impossible to miss him.

Hongjoong didn’t expect anything bad from the tall person, he didn’t sense anything bad comes from him, and his charming smile didn’t help, it just makes him more assured to believe the person even though he didn’t know him.

“Hello, are you lost?”

Asked the person with his deep voice, it really didn’t suit his friendly appearance, he was surprised by his voice and almost jumped at it.

“A—Ah, no, but can I know about the Jeong’s house? I think they had a child named Yunho if I’m not wrong.”

The man’s ears perked up at the mention of Yunho’s name, then a wide smile plastered on his lips.

“Ah, Yunho! Yes, I know him, do you want to meet him?”

“Yes, if I can I want to meet him.”

“Alright, follow me then, by the way my name is Mingi.”

“I’m Hongjoong.”

“Nice to meet ya.”

Mingi immediately walked toward Jeong’s house, with Hongjoong trailing behind him.

Hongjoong didn’t mind following the man, it’s not like he can do anything against him. he followed the man while looking at the scenery around him. even though the village is crowded it still feels quite homey and it didn’t have any depressing atmosphere like he feels every day in his own house.

Every time he passed a villager, they would always give a smile to him, it’s a little bit disturbing seeing many people give him a kind smile. His senses go overdrive every time he saw their smile, he never imagined that it would be like this. he always imagined that it would be pleasant not making him feel disturbed like now.

Hongjoong knew he shouldn’t ignore the tug on nonexistent heart nor his screaming instincts, but he wanted to do this. before he disappears from these villages’ and he wanted to know the Jeongs’ condition now.

He placed his hand on his chest, frowning as he didn’t sense nor feel the beat of his heart anymore.

“Hongjoong, why do you want to meet Yunho?”

He stopped in his track, a little bit nervous as Mingi asking question to him. he doesn’t know what to say, there’s no way he could bring up his previous living arrangement. If he said something about it or hinting something about the neighboring village, Mingi would pick up something about it.

“Erm, actually I want to meet his parents, I’m here dropping to say hi, before I traveled again.”

Mingi turned his head to Hongjoong, furrowing his eyebrows, “You sure? I never meet anyone that didn’t bring any bag or money that is.”

Hongjoong mentally facepalmed himself, _Of course, I didn’t bring anything from my house nor bring my usual bag. People would be suspicious seeing someone travelling without any penny on them._

He tried to laugh it off and scratching the back of his head sheepishly, smiled at Mingi widely trying to hide his nervous self.

“Um, it’s because I’m poor?”

Mingi let out a laugh and leaving Hongjoong confused as he walked away. He immediately followed Mingi as fast as his short legs can bring him. he frowned at Mingi’s back, he can’t understand, where did he go wrong?

He tilted his head, trying to make sense of everything. But his mind still can’t comprehend it, he was becoming even more confused. He looked at his palm, opening and closing it. _should he say something else?_

He shakes his head lightly, _no_ , that’s a bad idea. He can’t let himself to tell his secret to another people like Mingi, he wouldn’t know if he tried to kill him or not. But he knew, Mingi from the start didn’t shoot some uncomfortable gaze to him like the other villager on his village.

“Well, here we are.”

Mingi exclaimed, Hongjoong immediately lifted his head up and pulled his head from his own thought, he let his eyes scanned through the house and the surrounding. He had a bad feeling about this, he shouldn’t ignore the tug on his nonexistent heart and his instinct.

Unfortunately, he didn’t listen to his instinct, even though the said so instinct already screaming at him, every nerve on his body already gone haywire as he stood in front the Jeong’s house. every second pass by, he already broke into a cold sweat.

“Yunho!”

Mingi called out loudly, making Hongjoong close his ears immediately, he can feel his ears throbbing from the loud sounds. He takes a few back steps from the door, letting Mingi knocking the door almost to the point it would fall off from the force Mingi gave to the door.

Mingi stops hammering down on the door when Yunho – he guessed – opened the door with an angry expression. He almost regretting to come down here, he shouldn’t be even around human. But his curiosity got the best of him.

“Yah! Mingi, stop it! You’d break my door!”

Yunho shouted at Mingi, as he looked at his battered door. Yunho let out an exasperated sigh from his mouth, lifting up his index finger to Mingi’s chest pointing at him. Probably preparing himself to let out his frustration to Mingi. Even though Mingi only plastered smile at him, making him not looking guilty.

But Yunho stops in his track when he saw Hongjoong next to Mingi, his mouth stops at its track. Hongjoong cracked a smile toward Yunho’s direction, making Yunho gave him a smile as well.

“Well, it seems like I had a guest, We’ll talk later Mingi.”

Yunho said to Mingi with an angry smile, Hongjoong can see Yunho’s eyebrows twitched at Mingi as Yunho pulled him into his house leaving Mingi outside, Mingi waved his hand at Hongjoong as his smile still etched on his lips.

Hongjoong gave a little smile at Mingi, as the door was shut off by Yunho’s hand hastily.

“Okay, sit down then. You’re here to meet me right?”

He nodded at Yunho’s words, he immediately sat down on the chair that was provided by Yunho. His nerves go haywire the moment he stepped into Yunho’s house, his instinct was alerting him about something.

“Alright then, what do you want to know?”

“Actually, I’m here to ask about your parents, are they okay?”

Yunho let a bitter smile appeared on his lips the moment Hongjoong mentioned his parents, Yunho shakes his head lightly. Hongjoong put up a confused expression, did he said the wrong thing to be said?

“My parents? They died a few years ago,”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, no, it’s fine, I’m glad actually, they weren’t quite accepting as they saw their only son was a witch.”

Hongjoong froze on his seat, he can’t believe it, a witch!

He’s literally walking into a trap, that was the reason why his instinct goes haywire the moment he stepped into the house. he tried to not show his panicked expression on his face, he can’t let Yunho know, he knew, he literally can feel it that Yunho had a relationship with the other witch.

Hongjoong was wrong to come here. He hoped that Yunho can’t sense his discomfort and hoped he wouldn’t ask something about it or worse he actually knew that he was a familiar the first time he stepped into the house.

_Please don’t notice._


	6. Weakened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s your name by the way?”
> 
> “Me? I’m Hongjoong.”
> 
> He tried to make out Yunho’s figure in front of him, but even though he blinked his eyes for many times, his sight didn’t become better nor become clearer, it just become the opposite.
> 
> “Hongjoong? You’re… oh, you’re that new demon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! another update!  
> How y'all doing? did you see yesterday MAMA performance? (⊙_⊙)  
> if you did, y'all probably died yesterday because of them. well, for me specifically, SAN! ya Choi San!  
> Oh my gosh, I can't believe what my eyes just saw yesterday!!!!  
> I almost diedddd, actually, no, I already died yesterday ಥ‿ಥ
> 
> Anyway, before I let myself ranting for any longer, enjoy the story would you?  
> and don't forget to see ATEEZ performance!

He tried to calm himself down and tried not to let the panic come through. His hands go clammy at the thought of him getting discovered by Yunho. his mind was spiraling down the drain, every thought on his brain was full of him getting caught.

“Hello?”

Hongjoong snapped back to reality as Yunho waved his hand in front of his face, he sheepishly scratched the back of his head, smiling at Yunho sheepishly.

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright, you’re shocked huh? To find out I’m a witch.”

Hongjoong hesitantly shakes his head lightly, not wanting Yunho to become suspicious of him, or even worse, he connected the dot that he was the newly presented demon.

“Not really, I already had the hunch when Mingi guided me here, after all, who would stay in the village outskirts? Probably someone that was outcast in the village.”

He explained, Yunho smiled a little at Hongjoong’s words. Yunho sat down across Hongjoong, making eye contact with him.

Then he let out a chuckle, “Yes, yes, what you are saying is true.”

Hongjoong feel something changed in the air, he can’t pinpoint exactly what changed. But he felt it slowly become something unbearable, he tried to turn his gaze away from Yunho discreetly. His eyes darting around the room.

“Um, what are you looking for?”

Hongjoong immediately turned back his gaze to Yunho again, he shakes his head lightly.

“Nothing but,” he hesitated to ask about the matter, he was afraid that he would give away something if he asked about it. he let out a sigh, “did you feel something weird?”

Yunho tilted his head at Hongjoong’s question, “What do you mean?”

He narrowed his eyes, but then softened his gaze. He doesn’t know if Yunho actually doesn’t know anything about it or he’s just feigning ignorance at the matter. He hoped it was the former, if it was the latter… he doesn’t know what to do anymore.

Slowly he feels his strength seeped out from him, he blinked his eyes rapidly, as his sight become blurry, he rubbed his eyes slowly.

“What’s your name by the way?”

“Me? I’m Hongjoong.”

He tried to make out Yunho’s figure in front of him, but even though he blinked his eyes for many times, his sight didn’t become better nor become clearer, it just become the opposite.

“Hongjoong? You’re… oh, you’re that new demon.”

Yunho said with a knowingly smile, he approached Hongjoong as he saw how the familiar become dazed, he let his put his hand on Hongjoong’s chin lifting his head to get a better view at his face.

He let out a sigh, “You don’t know how tired San and Seonghwa-hyung getting because of you, I hoped you stay,” he let out a small chuckle, “Because you wouldn’t get out from this house in this state after all.”

Hongjoong shut his eyes tight when he feels Yunho’s finger on his chin, he can’t make out the words Yunho spoken clearly, but he gets the gist of it. clearly he was wrong to make assumption that Yunho doesn’t know the matter, when he was involved in it.

“Yunho! are you done yet?”

He can hear the loud voice from outside the house, he figured out that it was probably Mingi. He opened his eyes slightly to see Mingi speaking with Yunho, he can’t eavesdrop in their conversation nor he can read their lips now. his sight still blurry, he didn’t even think he can walk.

Every strength in his limbs was seeping out continuously.

“ _Shit_ , sorry, I forgot.”

Yunho said to him apologetically, immediately he can feel some of his strength remained in his limbs. Even though, it’s still not enough for him to walk by his own legs. He stays still like a doll in his seat.

He can feel a sound of smack in the room, he tried to make out what they are doing. But by the angry voices he can figure that it was probably about him.

“Yunho! you! What are you doing?! Do you want to kill him?!”

Yunho winced at his familiar angry tone and at his now sore arm where Mingi smacked him, he shakes his head rapidly at Mingi’s suggestion.

“No, I just, forgot…”

“Yeah, forgot, as if.”

Mingi grumbled as he lifted Hongjoong into his arms, carrying him easily without any struggle. He looked at Yunho in the eye, narrowing his eyes as Yunho fidgeting uncomfortably in his spot. As Mingi saw how Hongjoong stay in his own arms unmoving, even his eyes looking lifeless not like before.

“C’mon! it’s an accident, give me a chance!”

“Alright, we’ll see, let’s hear what they would say about this.”

Yunho gulped nervously, fiddling his fingers as he imagined what Seonghwa would say about this. he can’t bear the thought, he didn’t want to saw the murderous figure Seonghwa would be, if he knew that he almost rendered his beloved familiar to be lifeless.

“Okay then, I’ll wait for my punishment from Seonghwa-hyung.” He gritted out, as he grasped onto Mingi tightly as they teleported out from the house.

+++

Hongjoong stays still on Mingi’s hold, his mind didn’t even register the thought that he wasn’t in the Yunho’s house anymore. His eyes gaze was unfocused, and his head leaned on Mingi’s shoulder.

Mingi feels a little bit guilty as he saw Hongjoong’s current state, emotionless, lifeless. He looked into Hongjoong’s eyes for a moment and saw nothing in his gaze, not even recognition from the smaller demon. He wanted to reach out to Hongjoong but refrained to do so, it wouldn’t do good now, as Hongjoong would run away the moment he had enough strength to move.

Without saying anything he burst into the house, not waiting for Yunho to give him instruction. He immediately put Hongjoong down on their couch that was in the middle of their living room. He shot a glare on Yunho’s direction.

“Now what?”

“I’ll call them.”

Mingi sighed, he put his hand on his witch’s shoulder, “I know, you’re scared, but hey, I’m here for you.” He said to Yunho as he wrapped his arms around Yunho, he tried to comfort the witch but to no avail. He knew that Seonghwa would probably punish Yunho as he was quite clumsy at the attempt to catch Hongjoong.

His nonexistent heart was hurting at the thought Yunho would get hurt, but what he can do about it? if he actually succeeds on persuading Seonghwa maybe, just maybe, the punishment Yunho get wouldn’t be harsh.

“It’s fine, I’ll live,” Yunho smile wryly as he separates from Mingi’s arms, he patted on Mingi’s back, walking away from Mingi to contact his fellow witch while saying, “Mingi, watch Hongjoong while I go,”

“Okay!”

He shouted enthusiastically as he watched Yunho’s back disappearing into the darkness.

He immediately sat down next to Hongjoong’s lifeless form, he tried to make sure Hongjoong was comfortable, even though he knew, Hongjoong wouldn’t feel anything if he was too deep in his own mind. he waved his hand in front of Hongjoong’s face, but he didn’t get any reaction from the smaller demon.

His gaze still unfocused, still dull.

Mingi sighed and gave up, he can’t do anything for him. the only one that can make Hongjoong current state become better would be Seonghwa, the only one that still hadn’t had a familiar.

He grasped Hongjoong’s hand, he immediately let go of Hongjoong’s hand immediately the moment he touched it. It feels terribly cold, it was like Hongjoong was a corpse already. Mingi was terrified by the revelation, if he holds Hongjoong’s hand for a long time maybe he would be freezing to death. Even though it would be impossible, he’s literally the embodiment of hell fire.

But, he didn’t want to find it out anyway. He needs to know his powers before he can do anything reckless like that. He didn’t want to risk it.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to deceive you.”

Mingi muttered as he stared into Hongjoong’s dull gaze. He wanted to reach him out, it wasn’t right to left him in this kind of state. He bit his lip nervously, thinking to reach Hongjoong out. he shakes his head lightly, deciding to not risk it. he wouldn’t want to know what kind of thing Hongjoong would do, when he found out that he was brought into their “kind place”.

He shifts in his seat, feeling a little bit uncomfortable. He can feel the air around him suddenly changed, it was becoming cold. It didn’t make any sense, he shouldn’t feel any cold, he was used to his unusual warm temperature.

Mingi turned his head to Hongjoong’s lifeless form, he shouldn’t be surprised by this by now. but he almost let out a shriek as the temperature changed into something like you would feel in the middle of winter. Unconsciously he let his power out, letting the room temperature changed into something he could bear.

“Hongjoong?!”

He tried to call his name, waiting for any response from the smaller demon. But by the looks of it, Hongjoong actually letting his power out unconsciously as a defense when he was out of cold.

Mingi feels unbearably nervous, he was fidgeting on his seat as he waited for Yunho. he didn’t want to do anything to hurt Hongjoong, especially when he was unconscious. He really hoped that Yunho would come back into the room any moment now.

“Yunho, please hurry up.”

He muttered as let the contract mark burn, he hoped Yunho feel that.


	7. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yunho, it’s fine, you didn’t kill him at least.”
> 
> “B-but, Hyung!”
> 
> “It’s fine, you only weakened him, I know you didn’t mean to drain him this much.”
> 
> Yunho immediately close his mouth, guilt was written all over his face. He sighed at the younger witch, he put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Giving him a little smile on his lips.
> 
> “Don’t worry, I know how to handle this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, hey! it's been awhile(?).  
> My rl is becoming quite hectic since now...  
> and you know, well, idk how to say this, but well let's just say my family is quite a mess...  
> last week I was quite slumped by all of this chaos around me, but hey! I'm here!  
> and before I go any longer with my rant, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Not beta'ed like usual!  
> I wish you all to stay healthy! don't forget to stay hydrated!  
> Hope y'all have a nice day/night!

Yunho panicked a little bit when he feels the mark burn, he hoped it wasn’t anything serious like he was thinking of. He wanted to go back to where Mingi is and left all of these to make sure his familiar is alright. However, he couldn’t do that in the middle of his concentration. He really would risk it and it would do something irreversible to his state.

He hoped for any of them to connect with him, he already waited for a few minutes in this room. He tried to wait for any of them. he let out a cry of relief when Seonghwa pick up the connection, he wanted to let out his rage and panic to the older witch but refrain to do so, when he had more important matter to be said.

“Yunho? What is it?”

“I found him, Hyung.”

Immediately silence filled the connection, as Seonghwa probably was shocked to hear it from Yunho. he didn’t expect Yunho to found him already. Hongjoong is a little bit difficult to be approached. He lives in a secluded place.

“Hongjoong?”

Seonghwa asked, a little bit unsure by Yunho’s words.

“Yes, Hyung, he ‘s on our usual place.”

“Alright then, I’ll be there as fast as I can.”

With that Seonghwa cut their connection, immediately Yunho tried to tell the other that he already found Hongjoong. He didn’t expect for all of them to pick up his connection at the same time, but it made his job easier. As he already tried to be fast and want to be at his familiar side right now.

His mark burned all the time, the moment he tried to convey his message to the rest of his coven. The dull pain immediately changed into something unbearable that he almost lost his concentration momentary.

“Argh!”

He let out a scream of pain, immediately his coven asking what happened to him. without saying anything he cut his connection with them. he stood up, even though his legs shaking from the pain he felt.

Yunho walking quickly to their living room, panic filled out his entire being. He can’t imagine that anything happens to Mingi; his entire being. With dread feeling filling out his entire being, he fastened his pace to their living room. He hoped nothing happened to his familiar.

“Mingi!”

He shouted in panic, his eyes scanned throughout the room for the sign of his familiar. He almost let out a shout once again but hold back himself when he found the fiery red hair on the couch beside Hongjoong sleeping with Seonghwa hovering on top Hongjoong lifeless body.

He let out a breath of relief, when he still senses the mark connection on his body with Mingi. But it didn’t stop his entire being to be filled with dread the moment his eyes meet Seonghwa’s eyes. He hoped that Seonghwa wouldn’t entirely angry at him.

“Hyung?”

He called out weakly, waiting for his Hyung to lash out at him. he immediately closed his eyes, waiting for Seonghwa to pull out something like his spell or his potion at him to be tested.

But the impact didn’t come at him. he opened his eyes slightly, to see Seonghwa let out tears at Hongjoong’s current state.

+++

He finally found him once again, his other half, Hongjoong.

He can’t stop his tears, he was feeling entirely grateful for Yunho to found him. even though, Hongjoong isn’t in a good state. But he finally can look at his familiar this close, he let his hand ran through Hongjoong’s now gray hair gently.

“Hongjoong.”

He muttered as he ran his hand gently through Hongjoong’s hair. He knew even though he called his name now it wouldn’t do anything.

Hongjoong, unfortunately already fall into sleep state for now. As by the state he was in, Yunho actually drained Hongjoong of his powers and body strength to let him fall into this state. It wouldn’t be a problem, he knew how to solve this.

He read about this on a few tomes he found a few month ago, before he found Hongjoong as his familiar.

“Yunho, it’s fine, you didn’t kill him at least.”

“B-but, Hyung!”

“It’s fine, you only weakened him, I know you didn’t mean to drain him this much.”

Yunho immediately close his mouth, guilt was written all over his face. He sighed at the younger witch, he put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Giving him a little smile on his lips.

“Don’t worry, I know how to handle this.”

Gentle smile was etched on his lips, as his eyes immediately darted to Hongjoong’s state. His gaze softened further as he saw the peaceful expression of Hongjoong. He let his hand reached for Hongjoong’s hand, but he hissed in surprise as he feels the cold from Hongjoong’s hand. Immediately he let go of his hand.

Yunho approached Seonghwa with worry etched on his face, he tried to ask Seonghwa what happened. But before he can ask anything, Seonghwa hold up his hand and turned facing Yunho, shaking his head.

“I’m fine, it’s only his powers seeping out.”

Seonghwa assured Yunho, making Yunho letting out a breath of relief.

“What would you do now?”

Yunho asked, as he walked towards his familiar sleeping form. Seonghwa furrowed his eyebrows, he didn’t even think about the current situation. His thought already focusing for tomorrow, because coincidentally tomorrow night is full moon.

He needs to prepare for the ritual, he can’t miss anything, everything is important for the ritual. More importantly, he needs Hongjoong to be there, he’s the important piece for the ritual.

“Hey! What did we miss?”

Mingi jolted up from his sleep from Wooyoung’s loud voice, he squinted his eyes at the source of voice. He let out a loud groan at Wooyoung’s appearance, mumbling nonsense as he buried his face into Yunho’s chest that was next to him.

“There’s nothing that you missed.”

Yeosang told to Wooyoung flatly as he suddenly appeared next to him with Jongho in tow. He almost let out a loud sigh as he heard Wooyoung’s voice, but he gave San a suave smile. As he pulled Jongho with him to sit down on the couch.

Seonghwa, the one that saw this chaos can only let out a sigh from his mouth, as he darted his eyes for a moment to Hongjoong to see him still unconscious. He gestured at all of them to sit down on the couch or anywhere, as he covered his eyes; exasperated by their behavior.

“Sit down you all, you aren’t a child anymore. _can you be quiet Wooyoung_?”

He emphasized the last part, he knew that Wooyoung shot a pout at him. But he didn’t pay it any mind nor attention, all that was on his mind is Hongjoong. His beloved Hongjoong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know, I have the idea to continue this fic, but with something like prequel or like the rest members of ATEEZ before they become a coven like now, and before they meet with their own familiar. 
> 
> Well, you can say I have an idea about their backstories. Ask me anything if you have any question about this AU! or well let's be friends on tumblr!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	8. Say My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment his eyes landed on Seonghwa, his mouth opened, and he rasped out, “What’s my name?”
> 
> His hands tightened over Seonghwa’s arms, he let out a wince as Hongjoong’s hold tightened the longer he stays silent at Hongjoong’s question. His eyes looking directly at Hongjoong’s glowing eyes, he winced as he can see that it wasn’t Hongjoong from the look in his eyes.
> 
> “Hongjoong…” he rasped out, as he holds back a wince on the back of his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's an update before the ending is here!!!!  
> I'm so excited!  
> I really enjoy the time that I wasted on this fic.
> 
> Please do enjoy!

He tried not to be nervous, but it seems like his hands were saying something else. His hands were shaking uncontrollably, he knew his fellow coven were seeing him in this kind of state. It feels like a weakness of him getting exposed, but he shouldn’t worry.

After all, every each of them is his own coven members. He knew they were trustworthy, even though at the first glance they weren’t. He knew each of them had their own issues with their own familiar and even their self.

He took a deep breath, his eyes immediately darted to Hongjoong; laying still, lifelessly in the middle of the circle they draw earlier. He shakes his head lightly, he can’t let his thought be scattered in the crucial moment of the ritual.

Thankfully, his members were cooperating with him. He knew his method is not quite “right”, but what he can do? When he needs human blood? He didn’t mind getting his hands dirty, but he doesn’t know about his fellow coven members.

Seonghwa let his eyes darted to his fellow witches, their faces expression was varied from Yunho’s pale face to Yeosang’s hateful expression toward the pile of humans’ corpse. He knew Yeosang had some history with some of them, he put a grimace on his lips as he can feel Yeosang’s hatred radiated around the room.

Thankfully, Jongho did something to Yeosang to make him calm down, as Yeosang shoot an apologetic look to him.

“Hyung, when we will start?”

Seonghwa turned his face toward San, he put up a little smile on his lips. He already feels tired from all the preparation. He gives San a wide smile to assure him.

“Just a little bit more San, as soon the moon rises high on the sky, we start the ritual.” He patted San on the shoulder as he walked to his position. He sat down as he watched the moon slowly moved and rises high on the sky.

Seonghwa let out a deep breath, his eyes darted to his fellow witches as he watched them standing on each post. With their familiar supporting them far away from the circle, it was dangerous for them to be close to the circle of ritual and there would be many complications if they were not the subject in the middle of the circle.

He nodded at them, he said the chant of the ritual slowly.

_A little louder, say my name  
  
_

_That makes me open my eyes from sleeping  
  
_

_One more time, say my name_

Then San opened his mouth to continue the chant, he said the chant soulfully, that Seonghwa almost convinced that he was the one that started the ritual.

_When you say my name  
  
_

_I’m suddenly going far away, fly high_

This time Yeosang was the one to continue the chant his deep voice, making Seonghwa having goosebumps all over his body, he shuddered at his deep voice and the tone of voice that he had.

_My heart racing, my heart getting overwhelmed  
  
_

_It’s probably destiny_

Yunho immediately trailed behind Yeosang’s chant, he opened his mouth and chanted with a deep voice. Seonghwa didn’t believe his ears and his eyes, Yunho chanted like he was soothing somebody’s soul and healing somebody’s misery.

_Please don’t let me go  
  
_

_It’s been decided_

_Believe in me  
  
_

_The moment you say my name_

He immediately opened his mouth to chant once again for the last time, as his chant was the last piece needed for Hongjoong to wake up and opened his eyes like usual.

_Say my name, so we can go together  
  
_

_Hold my hand, look into my eyes_

_Only for you, I can give you everything_   
  


_Now you’ve been born again, my precious_

With this the ritual was complete, Seonghwa waited as Hongjoong’s lifeless form suddenly engulfed with ice, making Hongjoong wrapped completely by the ice. He knew he shouldn’t panic at the sight, as Hongjoong were in the middle of ritual.

He grasped his own hand tightly, he didn’t even pay attention that his fellow witches already leaving the room. Letting him inside the room with Hongjoong.

San was reluctant to leave Seonghwa alone in the room, but Wooyoung dragged him out the room forcefully. While muttering at San, “You can meet Hongjoong later.” As he dragged San out from the room, even if San was almost letting out tears to convince Wooyoung to let him inside the room.

As they exited the room, Seonghwa waited all by himself.

Slowly the ice chipped away from Hongjoong’s body, at first it was only his head that was emerge from the ice, but slowly even though it was a quite long process.

Eventually, Hongjoong’s entire body was outside the ice, Seonghwa immediately approached Hongjoong, as his eyelids fluttered and immediately with a gasp he opened his eyes. His entire body jolted up from Seonghwa’s hold.

The moment his eyes landed on Seonghwa, his mouth opened, and he rasped out, “What’s my name?”

His hands tightened over Seonghwa’s arms, he let out a wince as Hongjoong’s hold tightened the longer he stays silent at Hongjoong’s question. His eyes looking directly at Hongjoong’s glowing eyes, he winced as he can see that it wasn’t Hongjoong from the look in his eyes.

“Hongjoong…” he rasped out, as he holds back a wince on the back of his throat.

As Seonghwa say his name, Hongjoong slumped into his chest immediately, like the string on the doll suddenly getting cut. He let out a breath of relief as he touched Hongjoong’s hand and he didn’t wince in pain from the cold.

He let tears streamed down his face, dripping into Hongjoong’s face as he lifted his head to get a good look of Hongjoong’s face. He immediately hugged Hongjoong tightly but not too tight to make him rouse from his sleep.

“Hongjoong,” he called out his name, as he holds back his sobs.

He repeatedly called his name softly, as he cradled him close to him.

+++

Unexpectedly at that day, his eyes opened. He didn’t know why, but he feels something like another person feelings on his chest. It was weird, but he shrugged it away.

He let his eyes scanned his surrounding, his opened his mouth to let out a gasp. He backed away from the man beside him, he furrowed his eyebrows as he knew the man that was beside him. As the information in his head hit him, he backed away from him.

Park Seonghwa, the _witch_.

And he was Kim Hongjoong, the witch familiar. He shakes his head in denial, he can’t believe it. Without even noticing it, he was on the floor already as he falls down from the bed.

With a loud thump he falls down from the bed, making Seonghwa rouse up from his sleep. He immediately sat up and search for Hongjoong, he let out a chuckle at Hongjoong as he sat down on the floor.

“Hongjoong? What are you doing there?” he chuckled as he crouched down as he faced Hongjoong in the same eye level as him.

But happiness immediately faded away as he looked into Hongjoong’s scared form, he was shying away from him. His smile immediately turned into a frown, he let his hand reached out to Hongjoong to be slapped away by him.

“Get away from me!” he screamed as he slapped away Seonghwa’s hand forcefully, his eyes were pooled with tears. He was already on the edge now, he didn’t know why he was here. He didn’t want to be here.

“Hongjoong,” Seonghwa called his name softly as he reached out Hongjoong once again, but it resulted the same thing as earlier. All he gets was scream from Hongjoong, as he slapped away his hand once again.

“Please Hongjoong, let’s talk…” he pleaded, as he tried to convince Hongjoong to hold a civil conversation with him. He was tired from all the screaming he heard from Hongjoong, he only wanted to talk with the familiar.

Hongjoong stopped his screaming, as he tried to contemplate the idea of having a civil conversation with Seonghwa. He let out a defeated sound as he stands up, “Alright then, with one rule, no lie please…” he pleaded at Seonghwa as he sat down on the bed with a defeated look on his face.

With this a smile make its way to Seonghwa’s face.

+++

“What makes you think that I want to make a contract with you?” Hongjoong asked softly as they finished their civil talks with each other without any screams and shouts.

“Because, I just know.”

“Huh? How can you be sure?”

Seonghwa let out a chuckle at Hongjoong’s question, making Hongjoong let a frown make its way to his face. He tilted his face at Seonghwa, he can’t understand how Seonghwa’s mind works.

“It’s because we’re destined to be, you and me, are destined to be with each other forever.”

“How can you be sure?”

“Hongjoong, please, you can feel it right?”

Slowly Hongjoong nodded reluctantly, he knew that there are something tugging in his guts. It’s not unwelcome, but it’s weird to feel it all the time now. The feeling become stronger the more he basks in Seonghwa’s presence, like it was pushing him to do something, anything.

“Y—Yeah, but it didn’t explain anything.”

“You know, in the past life, we are also a Witch and a familiar pair. You don’t know that because you weren’t surrounded by another familiar.”

Hongjoong was taken aback by the information, he was confused, he never heard any of this.

“Wh—what do you mean by that? Did that mean I also didn’t have any parents?” he asked at Seonghwa hesitantly, as he clenched his fist even tighter.

“Unfortunately, yes, familiar at the first place is not a human. Witches was born from human parents, there are also, that born from human and witch pair, but it’s not common. It’s a little bit difficult for a witch and human pair to conceive a child, it’s difficult but it doesn’t mean it was impossible.” Seonghwa paused for a moment to take a glance of Hongjoong’s expression, but it was unreadable to him.

“T—then, how did I even live?” Hongjoong interrupted Seonghwa, his voice cracked at the end, like he was on the edge of tears.

“Oh, Hongjoong, please don’t cry.” Seonghwa hesitated, but he decided to do it anyway and wrapped his arms around Hongjoong slumped form, he wiped the tears from Hongjoong’s face.

“It’s not your fault that you were born like this, familiar appear in the place where there is quite enormous bloodshed, usually like in the war, then there would be one or three familiar that would appear. They appear in the place that was quite unlikely, there are even a familiar that appear from a flower that was stained with blood. Even then, usually their memories of past life were disappearing.”

“Did that mean you reincarnated?”

“Yes, I did, even San also reincarnate,”

Hongjoong was speechless at this moment, but even though it was like that, Seonghwa was relieved that he stopped crying. He was quite clueless to comfort someone in emotional turmoil, he wasn’t quite developed in that aspect. He wished that he was his past self, it would be easier for them to comfort Hongjoong than the current him now.

“Did this mean, in the past life I was your familiar?”

Seonghwa give Hongjoong a little smile, then he nodded, “Yes, you are, every single of my current coven members are my past coven members, also their familiar also the same as you are. Even though, I don’t know the exact moment they are a pair of witches and familiar, but I can feel that they had quite deep connection to each other.”

“Do I need to make a contract right now?” Hongjoong asked at Seonghwa hesitantly, as he fumbles with his own shirt. He tried to avoid direct eye contact with the witch, he was afraid to find something sinister or something like a look of lust that was directed to him.

Seonghwa chuckled then shakes his head fondly at Hongjoong’s question while ruffling Hongjoong’s hair, “No, you don’t need to, take your time, I can wait.”

Hongjoong immediately lifted his head to meet with Seonghwa’s genuine smile, he can see that Seonghwa actually cared about him. He had disbelief across his face, he can’t believe that Seonghwa were this kind.

He nodded at Seonghwa, he would try to contemplate about the matter on his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys see the VLIVE yesterday?  
> It's quite hilarious really.. ATEEZ make a fuss about **butt**...  
> 8 makes 1 butt... Oh my god SAN!  
> *insert high-pitched laughter or even better Wooyoung's laugh*


	9. It's been decided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I, I—I, Seonghwa-Hyung, I decided to make a contract with you…”
> 
> He muttered, loud enough for Seonghwa to hear his words. Seonghwa looked at Hongjoong in surprise, he was stunned by Hongjoong’s answer, he didn’t even think that Hongjoong would decide to form a contract now.
> 
> Seonghwa shakes his head lightly like he can’t believe what his ears heard, he takes Hongjoong’s hand in his and squeezed it lightly, “Are you sure, Hongjoong?” he asked at him gently, as his eyes lingering on Hongjoong’s changing expression.
> 
> “I’m sure, Hyung.” He squeezed back Seonghwa’s hand softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING!**  
>  There are smut in this chapter, if you want to skip it just pass by the sign until the end of smut.
> 
> Anyway, please do enjoy the last chapter of this fic!

He grasped his own tightly, he was nervous. Smile that was etched on his lips, looking quite forceful to be on his lips. It was awkward to be in the same room as everybody, but he tried to blend into their coven.

He can see San’s smile from the side, he knew he was trying to reassure him.

But it didn’t ease any of his nervousness, more importantly every time his eyes meet Yunho own, he would turn his head, he can sense the guilty feeling that Yunho had towards him. He wanted to ease Yunho’s worry, but it wouldn’t do, when he still feeling a little bit conflicted every time he saw him.

He immediately turned his eyes from the Yunho, as he was staring too long at the guilty witch. He averted his eyes to meet with Yeosang’s eyes, he was mesmerized by the man even though he already lives in here for a month as he contemplated with the life changing decision.

“What’s your decision then, Hyung?”

It’s a little bit weird for Hongjoong to heard anyone else beside San calling him “Hyung” but, it’s alright after all Hongjoong were the one to suggest them to call him “Hyung”. Even though, he was the newly presented demon, shouldn’t he be the youngest then?

But, nope, it’s not like that, when he was the longest one to be here before any of them, even though the gap isn’t big, he’s a little bit younger when he was compared with Seonghwa, he was the oldest one in the midst of the coven.

He shakes his head at Yeosang as he opened his mouth hesitantly, “A little bit more time,” then he hesitantly added, “Please, I’ll give Seonghwa my answer then.”

Yeosang nodded in sympathy, like he was in the same position as Seonghwa for a few years back before he had Jongho as his familiar and partner. He put his hand on Hongjoong’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly before he left the room with Jongho in tow.

Hongjoong let out a breath of relief, even though his guts were saying something else about his decision, his insides were twisting, his hands go clammy the moment he decided to have a little more time to think about it.

His eyes darted to San’s smile, he tilted his head, he can’t understand why San would smiling at this moment. Shouldn’t he try to convince him to take the decision to have a contract with Seonghwa?

“It’s okay Hyung, take your time.”

San stated at him, as he smiled at him sweetly like before he knew he was a demon. It really takes Hongjoong to the past that he had before, it’s not like he was regretting where he was now. It’s just a little bit hard to be taken in by his mind.

He hesitantly nodded at San’s words, he smiled at him awkwardly, still not used by their kindness to him. Even though San was different than the rest of the coven, he was the one he knew longest.

Slowly one by one, the witches leave him alone with Seonghwa in the dining room.

He was hesitant to be with Seonghwa alone nor approaching the witch. It seems a little bit hard for him to adjust at the thought that he would be forming a contract with Seonghwa. He walked towards Seonghwa’s seat, with an awkward smile formed on his lips.

“Hongjoong, what’s your decision then?”

He asked at Hongjoong softly as he finished his meals, he lifted his head to let his eyes meet with Hongjoong’s eyes. A smile was forming on his lips as he waited Hongjoong’s answer, he patiently waited for Hongjoong, even though he can see that Hongjoong’s lips was trembling as he opened and closed his mouth a few times.

“I, I—I, Seonghwa-Hyung, I decided to make a contract with you…”

He muttered, loud enough for Seonghwa to hear his words. Seonghwa looked at Hongjoong in surprise, he was stunned by Hongjoong’s answer, he didn’t even think that Hongjoong would decide to form a contract now.

Seonghwa shakes his head lightly like he can’t believe what his ears heard, he takes Hongjoong’s hand in his and squeezed it lightly, “Are you sure, Hongjoong?” he asked at him gently, as his eyes lingering on Hongjoong’s changing expression.

“I’m sure, Hyung.” He squeezed back Seonghwa’s hand softly.

With that Seonghwa guided Hongjoong back to his room, he pulled Hongjoong closer to him, a gentle smile etched on his usually cold expression. He was happy that Hongjoong trusted him enough to be forming a contract with him.

+++ **(SMUT)** +++

“Are you sure, Hongjoong? We can stop now, if you decided to change your mind.”

Hongjoong shakes his head at Seonghwa’s question, “I’m sure about my decision.” He stated at Seonghwa firmly as he smiled at him softly.

Without any hesitation, Seonghwa pulled Hongjoong close to his body, he put his hands on Hongjoong waist as he kissed Hongjoong gently. He bit Hongjoong’s lower lip asking for an access to his mouth, Hongjoong opened his mouth, letting Seonghwa’s tongue exploring his mouth.

He let out a moan as Seonghwa explored every crook inside his mouth, he feels his legs instantly become like a jelly. He leaned into Seonghwa as he can’t feel his legs and can’t trust his legs to holding him up.

As they break away a string of spit connected between them, Seonghwa gave Hongjoong a smirk as he saw how Hongjoong was leaning onto him tightly. Hongjoong let out a needy whine as Seonghwa gave him a smirk, it wasn’t fair with how attractive Seonghwa is.

“Easy boy, calm down,” Seonghwa muttered as he placed Hongjoong into the bed, but it was difficult to do so, when Hongjoong was holding his clothes tightly in a death grip, like he was afraid Seonghwa would disappear any moment now.

Seonghwa let out a sigh, as he saw Hongjoong still gripped his clothes tightly, he decided to spell away his clothes and Hongjoong’s clothes.

The moment their clothes was off, Hongjoong immediately pulled Seonghwa into the bed without any warning and caging Seonghwa between his arms. He slammed his lips into Seonghwa’s roughly, with his ass grinding with Seonghwa’s hard dick.

Eliciting a muffled groan from Seonghwa as Hongjoong kissed him fiercely, the moment they break away Hongjoong immediately put his fingers on his mouth coating them with his spit. Seonghwa’s eyes was gleaming with lust as he saw Hongjoong try to stretch himself.

“Do you want me to help?”

Seonghwa’s voice was heavy with lust in it, Hongjoong only nodded and let out a single word, “Please…” he whimpered at Seonghwa’s deep voice. He lay himself down on the bed and waited for Seonghwa to help him to stretch him out.

Seonghwa reached out for a bottle of oil that keeps on the side of his bed, he poured the content on his hand and rubbed it over his fingers covering his hand with oil, he let his long fingers circling Hongjoong’s rim, making Hongjoong whine as he teased Hongjoong.

“Se—Seonghwa!”

He chuckled at Hongjoong’s reaction and he decided to push his index finger in, making Hongjoong let out a content sigh as Seonghwa stopped teasing him. Hearing that Seonghwa putting in a second finger to third finger, he carefully stretched Hongjoong.

As he deemed Hongjoong ready, he pulled out his fingers from Hongjoong, making the smaller demon whine as he feels himself becoming empty.

“Be patient, Joongie.”

He grinned, as he pushed the wet tip of his dick on Hongjoong’s ass, teasing him as he brushed his hole but not putting in. Hongjoong whined as he feels frustrated by Seonghwa’s action.

“H—Hwa, ple—please!” he whined as he pushed himself onto Seonghwa’s dick.

At this Seonghwa slid into him and slowly thrusting into Hongjoong, both of them let out a groan as Seonghwa bottomed out. He pushed himself closer to Hongjoong and kissed him, while slowly he pulled out and thrust back into Hongjoong harshly, making Hongjoong yelped by the sudden movement.

Seonghwa increased his pace, thrusting into Hongjoong vigorously, making Hongjoong’s neglected dick bouncing with precum sputtering.

Hongjoong’s head thrown back and soft “Oh’s” spilling from his swollen lips, every time Seonghwa thrusting into him, he can feel himself becoming close. Seonghwa sensed this and let his pace becoming harsher and faster as he hears Hongjoong cries out.

Hongjoong’s breath become ragged with each Seonghwa’s waist movement, as he thrusted into him faster, but he can feel Seonghwa’s thrust becoming sloppier with each movement, he clenched around Seonghwa making him let out a groan.

With the last thrust both of them were thrown to the edge, the room was filled with the sound of their skin slapping into each other, they moaned as both of them get their release.

As they laid beside each other they leave mark on each other chest, they sealed their contract mark on their chest with a kiss.

Smile were etched on their lips, as they kissed for the last time before they were lulled into sleep by their exhaustion.

++++ **(SMUT END)** +++

They woke up greeting each other as they found themselves with each other’s marks, blush was creeping into their cheeks as they remembered their last night activities. Hongjoong were hiding his face in his hands, Seonghwa only grinned at Hongjoong’s sudden shy act.

“It’s okay, don’t be shy.”

He assured Hongjoong, as he spelled their bed to be clean once again, he ruffled Hongjoong’s hair as he still hides his face in his hands. Feeling too embarrassed to meet face to face with Seonghwa, Hongjoong can’t believe last night he was that needy.

“It’s easy for you to say that!”

He shouted, but the sounds that come out from his shout was muffled. Seonghwa can hear Hongjoong’s words clearly, he let out a chuckle and lifted Hongjoong into his arms to the bathroom.

“It’s fine, you don’t need to be embarrassed.”

He stated to Hongjoong as he walked into the bathroom with Hongjoong in his arms, a grin etched on his lips as Hongjoong stubbornly hides his face from him.

Seonghwa shakes his head at Hongjoong and letting out a chuckle of amusement.

+++

“Hyung!”

Shouted San as he saw Hongjoong, he immediately engulfed Hongjoong with hugs, he wrapped his arms tightly not letting go and even go as far to glare at Seonghwa.

“You are fine right?! Not hurting or anything right?”

San shot at him with many questions, Hongjoong only nodded his head frantically at San’s question, with that San let out a satisfied smile as Hongjoong were in perfect condition.

Seonghwa only shakes his head lightly at San’s antics, a smile was forming on his lips.

“He’s fine, San. I promise.”

San pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes before he nodded at Seonghwa’s words, deciding to believe his words. With that Hongjoong let himself be close to Seonghwa’s side without realizing it.

Seonghwa gathered his courage and whispered at Hongjoong’s ears, “I love you.” And left a kiss on Hongjoong’s cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Aftermath** :
> 
> “Finally, our oldest Hyung find his love!” shouted Mingi at the top of his lungs, as he teased Seonghwa.
> 
> “Hyung! Congratulation!” Wooyoung shouted behind San as he hides himself from Seonghwa’s wrath.
> 
> “Hyung! This is for you!” Yunho handed Seonghwa something that made Hongjoong blushed hard, he hides his face behind his hands once again. Mortified by the potion that Yunho gave to Seonghwa.
> 
> Yeosang only joined with Yunho to gave Seonghwa another collection of potions that making Hongjoong blushed harder, from his face to his neck was totally red like a tomato, mortified by every each of the coven members.
> 
> While Jongho sang for Hongjoong to congratulating him, with San as he danced to the song that Jongho were singing to.
> 
> Seonghwa and Hongjoong only let out a sigh but smiled at each other.
> 
> ++++++++
> 
> Hey! I don't know if you guys are satisfied by the ending that I wrote but, I hoped you guys satisfied and okay with the ending. I'm stuck when I want to end the fic. Writer block as usual...  
> There would be a last chapter about the detail about my AU, if you want me to explain about my AU!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you like it, leave a kudos or a comment!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/mfglhy)  
>   
> [tumblr](https://mfghly.tumblr.com)


End file.
